Of flowers and sketches
by EvansGinnLilu
Summary: "He's a jerk. Giving you that stupid destroyed flowerafter telling you that he wouldn't give it to that whimp because it would say that he didn't care"... "...I do care for you, there you go, Sweetheart" Totally DG, with siglty TG "friendship" starts. R


**_A/N: _**_Hey! Its my first TDI/A/WT fic, so please be good and leave review. Since before everything in TDWT had happened, I already was a loyal suporter to Gwuncan, among with Linds, Beth and Sierra. I hate Courtney, so she isn't exactly part of this fic, haha. Thought is real 'Crappy and cheesy' (You have to read to now who's like that :P), I totally love it, but that's my opinion, aand I writed so it doesnt meant anything. Sadly. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading! And press that button that said 'Review' down there. Or your not haing a mashmellow neither a Cris McLean. _

* * *

_**Of flowers and sketches... **_

"Do you think she'll like it?" his concerned voice reaches her ears, and she has to fake, again.

"Of course she'll like it, Trent! Why wouldn't she?" she smiled at him, her insides shattering. She'd have him, and she'd lose him, although it had been his jealousy's fault.

"Well, Gwen, it's too crappy and too cheesy..." he trailed off, staring at the single red rose on his hand. She resisted the urge to roll her black eyes, or blink away the tears that were trying to form.

"Katie's like that!" She smiles for real when he laugh, his calm cool self-coming back.

"Crappy and cheesy?" he quirked up his brown. She looked at him sweetly and nod, making him laugh harder.

"You have to meet her. She simply awesome! She's actually a lot like you..." Her eyes grew wide, and he chuckle, making her heart burn. "Okay, so, maybe only in the one of a kind way, apart from that, nothing"

She nods, not trusting her voice not to break. She eyed him. So happy, in love, green eyes sparkling... He hadn't been happy with her, he had been obsessed with her, and she'd never seen his eyes as beautiful as now.

She swallows tears.

"Go, give it to her, she'll be happy." She smiled again, and then gave him a shove on the shoulder, encouraging him. He grinned and turn around, rose in hand.

Before he could get to the lift of the hotel, Harold jumped out of it, and crashed into him, screaming like mad that his ants had somehow gotten in his knickers. But she didn't hear him, nor see her surroundings; all she could see were Trent's eyes on the flower, the one who was half destroyed by the collision and lying horribly on the floor. His eyes were as shattered as her heart. She knew he'd been taking care of that plant for a real while now, waiting till it was perfect so he could give it to Katie, now, it was useless.

She jogged toward him, hands reaching his left hand, the one who'd been holding the rose.

"I'm really sorry..."

"It's okay, I think" he blinked, three times in a row. Tears were showing, but he kept the calm. She hated to see him like that.

"You could still give it to her, and tell her you've been a few weeks-"

"No, Gwen... If I gave it, looking like that she'll think that my feelings for her are cheap."

"She's not that intelligent to think that! She'll squeal happily and then do a dance with Sadie!" she wave her hands frantically, then realized what she had said and stare at him guilty.

He shook his head, and then surprises her by hugging her and laughing. She felt both dumb and numb.

"She probably won't think that, yes, but I do, and I do care a lot for her. She sweet, caring, friendly, cheerful, and will give a hand when need it, even if she fail at it... She's simply adorable, and that's why I love her." he said, that stupid glint in his eyes again. Gwen bit down her teal lip; she didn't want to cry in front of him.

Her heart was now bleeding six ways till Sunday, no; it was buried eight feet from the floor. Worst, it had been ripped off her chest, then left to bleed six ways to Sunday, and last buried on a hole with fire to be ashes eight feet from the floor.

"Still, the flower is too beautiful to throw it away, and I've spend so much time on it." he said as in thinking.

"Use it as a bookmark?" Gwen said her voice almost high and squeaky for the tears that cry out in distress to be out of her eyes.

He laughs then stop. "You can have it, it's yours. You can bookmark your drawings... It sound ridiculous, yeah, but hey, it's a rose" with that he leaned down pick the shattered flower from the floor and trust it in her hand, then, glancing at his wrist watch, "Crap! I gotta go and met up with Katie, see you Gwen!"

And with that he left.

Gwen noticed the lobby was empty, so she let her knees give away, and trembling from head to toe, she let her teardrops transform into waterfalls.

He dint care a shit about her, he'd just told her without wanting.

It was epic how her tears mixed with her eyeliner, ran down her pale cheeks, and then fell on the broken red rose to lose in the ones beautiful petals, the flower been held tightly on her fist. After crying silently for what feel like our, she broke more, and have to let out a sob. As the more sobs came out, more she squished the offending rose, burying on her hands the little hornets in it.

Finally, the flower was thrown away, and standing up she walked to the emergency stairs, knowing it was the easiest way to be unnoticed.

Someone walk up to the rose, which was broken as the girl who'd been holding it. The someone sigh at the sight.

The stupid rose looked more beautiful than ever. It had landed exactly were Gwen had cried. The floor around it was stained with wet sparkly drops, some salty clear water, and some salty black. And red drops too, little red blood drops as the roses have its hornets. The rose itself was radiant, all broken and beaten, covered in tears, eyeliner-ed salty drops and beautifully stained blood. Simply perfect and beautiful.

Thought, not close to its former owner.

Someone sigh again. Picked up the flower and entered the awaiting lonely lift. With so much carefulness that someone wouldn't change or move anything in the rose, he got to his room, open a book in the middle, and closes it with such beautifulness in it.

He got shook out of his peaceful reverie when his door crack open and laughter full fill his room.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Geoff voice yelled as he and DJ came into view.

"Yeah, man! I don't think Harold'll wan' that ant farm again!" DJ's laughter almost didn't let him talk.

He smirked. "Well, then, mission very accomplished, imma a bad boy aren't I?" and he laugh along with them, quite a plan forming in his mind, that one he got under the green mohawk.

... *** ... *** ... *** ...

Gwen was covered by a palm, near the pool, her sketchpad in hand. It's been twenty-four hours exactly seen her heart was broken into pieces and been squished till it was dust. And she was faking she was okay. She was absentmindedly looking at very single drawing she'd done.

The first third of her sketchpad were drawings of when they'd been trapped in that damn island, and every single contestant. The first one was Trent with his guitar, playing by the fire, her mind whirled away, and her eyes burn with the tears that were supposed to disappear of her whole system after crying for so long, yet, she didn't shed one. Next were Leshawna and Bridgette smiling sympathetically at poor Beth and Lindsay, who had done Heather's manicure wrong. Then, surprisingly, Noah, Cody, and Ezekiel, the former two staring awkwardly at the latest, though you could see hidden amusement swimming in their eyes. Izzy swinging on a vine, Owen eating an extremely big sandwich while laughing at her. Justin sunbathing, and Katie (a pang on her chest) and Sadie staring at him while Courtney yelled at them to stop it. Eva throwing a brick at Harold and Tyler, strange one, that. And last one of DJ, Geoff and Duncan laughing like mad at the latter.

She smiled at them, aside from Leshawna, Bridgette, and her; DJ, Geoff and Duncan were the strongest friendship bond among all. Even if Duncan denied it, he being the 'badass' he said he was.

When she passes one more page her heart sank. She and Trent were by the like, he'd been flirting with her, and she was smiling at him. That one was of her more relished memories, how it everything had started between them.

Suddenly, she could make an acoustic sound from the beach and a bitch of a tear slip when she heard his voice sing 'Katie'. She was about to stand when she was greet by,

"Hey, Pasty!" and a punk was sitting on the sunbathing-chair she'd been leaning, obliging her to sit again. "Looking extremely sexy today" he winked at her, and she couldn't help the eye roll, nor the smirk.

"You're not looking bad either yourself" and as she begun to stand again, he took her hand and pull her down again, now they were sitting side to side.

"I don't like to see you like this" he told her, casually, sometimes she just hated he was so damn observer. She decides to play dumb.

"Extremely sexy?" she said in mock hurt. He laugh and then pull her on a one sided hug. "I'm pretty much normal, Duncan" her voice quivered a little, and he always noticed.

"No, you know what I'm talking about, and I know you, you're far from my Goth girl" she shook her head, but said nothing.

Out of nothing, a flower appeared on Duncan's hand, and Gwen knew it meant he'd seen everything. He took her hand and brushed softly the white lily against it, then put it closer to her face so she could smell it sweet sense.

She smiled through glinting tears. Feeling a pull on her other hand, he snatched her sketchpad and opened it exactly in the middle, grinning at the page, and putting swiftly the beautiful lily inside, then closing it.

"You're an idiot"

"I know, but it's better than been a jerk" tears were on her cheeks again. "He is a jerk. Giving you that stupid destroyed flower after telling you that he wouldn't give it to that whimp because it would say that he didn't care" he groaned "And telling you how much he loves her" she sob quietly.

"You deserved one as strange, beautiful and perfect and sweet as you, and in a perfect state, and since I do care for you, there you go, Sweetheart"

With that he stood up, clean her tear stained cheeks, and turn to go, but she stopped him.

"You watch it all?" sadness was dripping her voice as she remembered.

"You do have faith in Harold! I personally think that the heartless know it all wouldn't have make it to the lift have I put them there before he'd entered?" he reply with a snicker, and he with one last look he was gone, please to see her smiling.

Later that night, before sleep claimed the Goth, she grew curious and opens her sketchpad to the middle.

What greet her shocked her greatly.

The two pages recreate a whole scene, and the crushed, still beautiful and untouched, lily and, more shockingly, the tear stained rose, were in the middle. On the left page, she was smiling stupidly at Duncan, and he was doing the same back at her. In the second page, they, THEY, she, GWEN and he, DUNCAN, were MAKING OUT!

She hadn't actually drawn that.

Next morning, thought, everyone around the pool was greeted by that exact same picture, but only Harold found out, as he, looking for vengeance, found that little black sketchpad with a lily and a rose inside on the floor.

... And now the redheaded geek's groin itch thanks to his ants again.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I'll send you cyber cookies if you join the darkside... Remember, we have cookies! XD_


End file.
